


［入兹］末日

by budaicat



Category: Mairimashita! Iruma-kun
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 16:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21182507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budaicat/pseuds/budaicat
Summary: 魔王入间 x 十三冠阿兹末日：曾经的魔王因为太过于忙绿而导致释放不了恶周期的压力，最终到达极限，于30日内到处破坏，将广大区域化为焦土的事件。其实就是加班加到压力爆炸的入间和阿兹通过xxoo减压的故事又名“一次加班引发的血案“警告：粗暴性爱，流血（指咬伤）





	［入兹］末日

把战场上剩余的后续处理工作交给萨伯诺克后，阿兹以最快速度飞回了城堡。

还未飞到入间所住的楼层，阿兹就感受到了包围着楼层的强大魔力。低阶的恶魔在这股力量下甚至会直接昏厥过去，所以邻近的几层应该都已经没有恶魔胆敢靠近了。阿兹也难以避免地感到胸口发紧，呼吸困难起来。

终于到达了目标位置，阿兹收起了翅膀，径直走向了散发出魔力的中心。

［阿兹阿兹快点回来，入间亲又操劳过头了！］

克拉拉之前发给他的信息，也是阿兹焦急地赶回来的原因。

魔王空缺的几百年里，虽然在十三冠的领导下，魔界还是持续运作着，却堆积了很多需要处理的问题。因为没有魔王作为最终决策者，十三冠们各自有着自己的想法，又互相不赞同，导致难以达成统一的意见，大部分时间都只是在攻击和反对其他人的提案，让问题只能一直搁置下去。

所以当入间带领着他新任命的十三冠成为魔王时，面对的就是这样艰难的局面。压在入间身上的任务很重，入间也总会把最辛苦的活自己担着，虽然阿兹和其他人也时常得奔波劳累，但没有人的工作量能够和入间相比。

恶魔有着暴虐倾向高涨的压力周期，通过娱乐等放松途径，可以让积累已久的恶意发泄出来，让恶周期的危害性降低。但是，入间经常废寝忘食地工作，在进入恶周期后也不会选择休息。

结果，就是会造成压力无法排解，恶魔的暴虐一面难以压制的时候。

这种时候，普通的娱乐方式就不再能起作用了，唯一的途径是直接把这种破坏的欲望发泄出来。

然而很显然，不希望伤害到其它人的入间选择在命令周围人都离开后，把自己锁在了房间里。这当然不是明智的解决方法，暴虐的欲望不会因为时间而消失，强行压制着只会损害身体，但恶周期带来的理智丧失，应该也不容许入间去思考更加妥善的方法了。

阿兹缓缓走向魔力最密集的地方，抵制着身体渴望逃离危险的本能，走到了房间门口。

“入间大人。“

他敲了敲门。

“……是艾利斯吗？”等待了大约一分钟后，从门后才传来入间的回答，声音里的疲惫让阿兹更加心急。

“是我，入间大人，我提前回来了。“ 本来按原计划，至少是两天后才能回来，但萨伯诺克在看到消息后，也知道情况的紧急，便主动把剩下的工作都揽了下来，让阿兹先行离开。

“我没事，你先回房间休息。“

但颤抖而压抑的声线暴露了他的状态，周遭无法控制地溢出的魔力也显示了入间的理智正在接近崩溃的临界点这个事实。

“失礼了，入间大人。”

阿兹直接推开了门。

入间正坐在床边，一只手扶着额头，正处于恶周期的他，眼神带着熟悉的凌厉，又因为接近压力的临界点，充斥着欲望和压制。

之前也有过压力太大造成恶周期的情况，但像这样连魔力都无法控制的糟糕状态却是第一次遇到。这让阿兹不安地想起关于末日的故事，那是魔王忙碌到恶周期无法排解压力，导致理智丧失大肆破坏的传说。入间一定不会做出那种事，但只是锁在房间里，并不会让恶周期结束。

当恶周期的压力达到一定临界值，唯一的解决方法就只有把暴虐的欲望直接发泄出来。一种方式是通过战斗，满足了暴力和恶意的欲望，就能顺利减缓压力。

而另一种方式，由曾担任色首的母亲发现的，是通过性爱。

激烈的性爱可以有效地缓解精神上和身体上的压力，然而要陪伴在恶周期中暴躁的伴侣身边，也是具有一定风险的。

之前入间在恶周期压力过大的时候，他们就是用性爱的方式来解决的。虽然都顺利度过了恶周期，阿兹还是认为最好的方法是入间能够好好休息。

但很多时候，这也不是入间能控制的事，失去领导太久的魔界存在太多等待解决的问题，而入间责任感太强。

然而另一个重要的原因是自己的能力不足，无法很好地为入间分担重任。如果他能够更加优秀，能够为入间处理更多的问题，入间就不会被压力逼迫到这种地步了。

“入间大人。“ 他小心地慢慢走向入间。

”别过来……“ 入间紧锁着眉头，显然长时间抵制体内的欲望让他疲倦而难受，”这次不行，这次我……“

”入间大人，我知道现在您很难受……“

”这是命令，马上离开这里，不然我……“

”没关系的，入间大人。“

他跪坐在地上，拉过入间正撕扯着头发的手。

熟悉的温暖让入间混沌的眼神稍微清澈了些。

“……艾利斯，如果你现在不离开的话，我……。“

”我希望能够成为入间大人的助力。“

无法解决问题的根源，只能事后用这种方法来补救，会造成这种情况，都是他能力不足的缘故。阿兹无数次为此责备着自己，快点打倒敌人，快点把问题解决，他每天都努力这么做了，但这次也同样的，没有帮助到入间，这次的情况甚至更加严重了。

做出的努力没有让问题有任何改进，沮丧和无力感涌上心头，但阿兹还是强打起精神，事情已经到这个地步了，那就只能尽力让入间的恶周期快点结束。

阿兹伸手搂住了入间，吻上他的唇，下一刻，他就被抓着手臂拉到了床上。

“现在不离开的话，之后就不会给你离开的机会了。”

握着他肩膀的力道在逐渐加大，阿兹看着入间眼里的挣扎。

“在入间大人恢复之前，我都不会离开的。“ 

”真是，拿你没办法。“ 入间露出苦笑。

“对不起，艾利斯。“

不对，应该道歉的人是我。还没来得及说出这句话，他就被狠狠地吻住了。

比起接吻更像是啃咬，牙齿碰撞在一起的酸痛丝毫没有减缓入间的动作，舌头被咬住，吮吸着，很快阿兹就尝到了几丝淡淡的铁锈味。本就因为身处稠密的魔力中而呼吸困难，在激烈的接吻中阿兹感觉氧气被夺走，如同溺水般的，头脑眩晕起来。

“呼……啊”

唾液从张开的口中沿着嘴角流淌出来。

我才是应该道歉的。阿兹晕乎乎地想着，努力地试图跟上入间的节奏。

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

「啊…！哈……啊！嗯啊……」

身体碰撞的声音在安静的房间里回荡着，阴茎随着每次插入蹂躏着内壁，过于激烈的冲撞带来疼痛，以及比疼痛更强烈的快感，被摁住的双腿都在剧烈抖动着。

阿兹的脸被情欲染得通红，体内敏感的腺体被再次碾压过时，他浑身颤抖着，阴茎勉强吐出一点浊液。他精疲力竭，眼神涣散地瘫在床上，本就是才结束战斗就连夜赶着飞了回来，在不知道被第几次推上高潮后，阿兹感到眼前开始一阵阵发黑。

不行了…… 要昏过去了……

他用力眨了眨眼，但视线的模糊还是没有恢复。

“睡觉时间还没到哦，艾利斯。“

似乎是也察觉到他的反应减弱了，阿兹听到了入间不愉快的声音。

对不起……入间大人……

虽然阿兹愧疚地这么想着，但意识已经开始远离疲倦至极的身体，让他连开口抱歉的力气都失去了。

“艾利斯。“

迷迷糊糊的，在意识彻底断掉之前，耳边再次听到了入间的声音，似乎是直接凑到了他的耳边说的，连呼吸的热气都能感觉到。

“呜啊！“

突然传来的剧痛让阿兹发出悲鸣，他猛地睁开眼睛，差点消失的意识也被迫清晰起来。一瞬间他还无法明白发生了什么，左耳的疼痛扩散开来，他只能呆呆地睁着双眼喘息着。

耳廓脆弱的皮肤被牙齿咬破，耳骨被齿列啃咬着，仿佛能听到骨头软骨碎掉的嘎吱嘎吱的声音。

好痛好痛好痛好痛——

泪水不断地滚落，模糊了视线。

”痛，入间大人，痛……”

入间大人要吃掉我吗？

一些恶周期丧失理智的恶魔甚至会吃掉同类。

入间大人不会这么做的。

他狠狠地反驳脑子里因为恐慌而产生的想法。

不会的，入间大人不会做出这种事。

绝对不会。

“啊，啊……”

紧接着，脖子被狠狠咬住的痛感让阿兹的身体因为本能恐惧地畏缩。

太过疲惫了，大脑都无法好好思考，理智的部分被过于清晰的疼痛和空气里淡淡的血味侵蚀，恐惧涌了上来。

这是已经位列十三冠，阶级九的阿兹数年没有感受到过的恐惧感。

会被撕碎，会被吞噬。

像是被捕获的小动物一样，连挣扎都不敢，唯恐脖子处的尖牙下一刻就会撕开那里的皮肉，只能颤抖着蜷缩起身体，徒劳地想保护自己。

“对不起……入间大人……”

他哭泣着重复着道歉的话，这才感觉正在咬住脖子的力道减轻了。

胳膊被扯着，身体被拉了起来，还在精神恍惚中的阿兹花了一会才意识到现在的姿势是他坐在入间的大腿上，入间靠坐在床头。

入间用手臂环着他的腰部把他拉近，被打湿的眼睫毛湿漉漉地黏在一起，入间吻去他不断涌出的泪水，用手指轻轻梳理着他散乱的长发。

阿兹不安地急促喘息着，小心地触碰着右耳，还在，虽然在渗着血，虽然很痛，但没有被吃掉。

入间饶有兴趣地看着他，像是看穿了他的心思一般。

”不用担心，不会吃掉艾利斯的。“

“抱歉，因为艾利斯快睡着了，不小心就……。“ 

“已经承诺过的吧，要帮助我直到最后。“

入间温柔的声调让阿兹感到羞愧起来，是他主动提出来希望帮助入间大人，现在想通过昏迷来逃避真是太失职了。

入间撩开他的头发，舔舐着耳廓，伤口被触动而传来的阵阵刺痛又唤醒了阿兹内心的恐惧。他颤抖着想躲开，但入间扯紧了他的头发，不让他扭开头。

”没事，我不会咬的。”入间用手掌安抚地轻拍他的后背，然后放过了他的耳朵，转而吻住他的唇。

“自己动的话就不会睡着了吧？“

阿兹只能点点头，拖着疲倦的双腿，大腿内侧沾着从后穴流出的精液，黏糊糊的。他小心地在入间的帮助下坐了下去。

好累，没力气了，不想再动了。

想放弃了，但脚却无力了，只能被自身体重带着不断下滑，一边碾压着肠壁，一边继续捅进了深处，腹中再次被填满，快感像电击一样从脚尖窜到了头顶，身体失去平衡地往后倾斜下去，被入间扯着手臂拽了回来，才没有丢脸地直接倒下去。

后穴经过近一夜的操弄，即使是这样猛烈的完全插入，也只是带来了些许不适。但困难的地方在后面，阿兹感到双腿抖得像刚出生的小鹿，才抬高了一半，腿一软，又摔了回去，反而是他自己被狠狠撞进体内的阴茎刺激得惊叫出声。

入间引导着让阿兹用手撑着他的双肩，不用完全用双腿来使力让情况好了些。阿兹撑着身子起落了几次，虽然这样缓慢地做一定不行，但他已经无法做到更多了。

扶在他腰间的双手突然用力抓住了他的腰，让他停下了动作，阿兹困惑地看向入间，看见他无奈地摇了摇头。

“太慢了，艾利斯。”

“等，等下，入间大……啊！”

一阵沉重的冲击后，剧痛和快感让阿兹脑内一片空白，腰被往下按的同时入间也同时往上顶去，加在一起的力道，让阴茎捅进了前所未有的深度。

“啊……啊……”

太过剧烈的撞击让肠壁都疼痛了起来。

阿兹仰着头，睁大着眼睛，泪水再次涌出眼眶，嘴巴一直张着，透明的唾液从嘴边滑落，只能发出些微弱的呜咽。

想要停下来，想要逃跑，但紧握着腰的双手不允许，只是反复地被抬起又摁下。

“啊， 嗯……请轻一点……入间大人……“

像人偶一样被摇晃了一阵后，阿兹才无法忍受地恳求道。

回应了他的请求，抽插的动作轻缓了下来，不适的感觉变弱了，快感才慢慢压过疼痛，但阴茎已经疲软地无法再射出精液，只有后穴在痉挛地绞紧体内一遍遍碾压着腺体的性器。

左侧的乳尖被舔吻着，那里早被啃咬到红肿，敏感到了疼痛的地步。

身体颤抖着达到了高潮，视线再次开始摇摇晃晃的模糊，疼痛和快感都慢慢迟钝起来，心里害怕着会再次被粗暴地咬伤，不想要昏过去，但超过极限的身体已经不再听从他的命令了。

这一次，阿兹彻底失去了意识。  
――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――

“唔……”

阿兹缓缓睁开了双眼，脑袋昏昏沉沉的。

这是……入间大人的房间……

对了，昨天……

他慢慢回想起了发生过的事。

可能是昏倒了，从中途开始就已经没有记忆了，只剩下一些零碎的，拼不起来的片段。

虽然是白天，但房间的窗帘被拉上了，把光线遮挡得严严实实的，应该是为了不打扰他的休息。

他看了下墙上的挂钟，现在已经是第二天接近傍晚的时间了。

身体已经被清理过了，身下的床单也是干净的。耳朵和脖子上的伤擦了药，有点凉凉的感觉。

虽然已经休息了一段时间，身体还是疲倦到连动动手指都不想，数小时前被蹂躏的部位也还疼痛着。

等下，入间大人呢？

阿兹飞快地爬了起来，这个动作牵动着腰部疼痛起来，低头一看，腰部两侧和臀侧都残留着淤青，在偏浅的肤色上看着触目惊心，大概是因为昨天最后是被抓着腰强行晃动的缘故。但阿兹来不及在意这些，他匆忙地环顾了四周，入间不在房间里。

因为最后昏过去了，他不知道入间有没有恢复过来。

他慌张地爬下床，想站起来的瞬间双腿一软，狼狈地摔在了地上。

“艾利斯！“

阿兹抬起头，看到入间正推门进来。

“入间大人……“

是平常的入间大人。

确认了一番后，阿兹在心底松了口气。入间急忙把手中的水杯放到一边的床头柜上，然后把他扶了起来，让他躺回了床上。

“艾利斯现在必须要休息。“

入间说着，但避开了他的视线，脸上露出痛苦而愧疚的表情。

“……对不起，艾利斯，我……“

“我没事的！入间大人！“

虽然身体还在疼痛着，昨晚经历的恐惧也没有完全从心里消失，但是为了入间，这些都是可以忍受的事。

不过，这说不定是个好机会。

阿兹犹豫了下，还是开了口。

“如果入间大人真的感到抱歉的话，那就马上开始休假吧。“

“但是还有很多事……“

这个理由阿兹已经听了无数次了。

“我们会在这期间帮忙处理的！请入间大人放心地去休息吧！“

”但是……“

”……克拉拉和我，还有其他人，看到这样的入间大人都很难过，明明是十三冠，却无法帮助到入间大人……“

”不是这样的！艾利斯，克拉拉和大家都很努力！所以我也想……“

“我们都希望入间大人能够不要独自承受这些压力，所以请马上去休息吧。“

”但是我……“

“入间大人！“ 

阿兹加重了语气，努力让自己露出点责备的神情。

“昨天，很痛。“

果然入间马上愧疚地低下了头，不再说话。

入间不会在意自己受到的压力和痛苦，但是无法忍受身边的人遭受苦难。

对不起，入间大人，只能用这种方法。

阿兹在心里道着歉，但是绝对不能让步。

“为了不发生这样的事，请快去休息吧！“

“以后也必须按时休息，即使入间大人现在是魔王了，也应该和其他人一样有休假的时间。“

“我知道了……对不起……”

“那从今天开始休假吧！入间大人！“

“……好的。“

入间深吸了口气，说道：

“艾利斯也一起来休假吧！很久没有两个人一起出去了，艾利斯也才结束任务回来。“

”好的，入间大人。“

阿兹马上答应了下来，能陪在入间大人身边的话，也可以确保入间大人是真的好好休息了。

”那就从明天开始，今天我先去把任务交给大家……要辛苦他们了……“

”他们会很开心的，能够帮入间大人减轻负担。“

”嗯……那艾利斯先躺着好好休息吧，等会我会把晚饭端过来的。“

”麻烦您了，入间大人。“

这次，总算让入间大人同意去休息了。

等到入间走出门，阿兹放心地闭上了双眼，想在晚饭前再休息下。

得计划下去哪里休息了。

End

**Author's Note:**

> 注:漫画里会长有抓到过恶周期企图吃掉同学的恶魔。
> 
> 入间当然不会控制不住，只是会有想咬的欲望。


End file.
